The present disclosure relates to head-up displays (HUD), and more particularly, to a head-up display with dynamic calibration.
Modern vehicles typically include a head-up display in a passenger cabin to communicate information to an operator of the vehicle. The information can include a vehicle condition such as a fuel level or velocity of the vehicle, as well as warning icons, known as tell-tales. Typical head-up displays project an image including the information onto a predetermined area of a display screen adjacent to a windshield. The windshield generally includes a curvilinear cross section profile.
Vehicles are designed to accommodate occupants of various physical dimensions and postures. The head-up display is typically installed in the vehicle by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) during assembly of the vehicle. The OEM may define the predetermined area for displaying the content based on human factors analysis (HFA) of a typical driver or by another conventional technique. Typical head-up displays generate an image based on the geometry of the display screen at the predetermined area. The HUD projection is estimated and adjusted (calibrated) in the manufacturing line where the car is assembled, so the projected image fits that curvilinear section of the windshield.
The vehicle, however, may be operated by a driver whose physical features may deviate from the typical driver. During operation of the vehicle, the driver routinely views different areas of the windshield. Therefore, it is desirable to have a head-up display that can accommodate different occupants during operation of the vehicle.